


Bite Me

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Jongin gets tired of spending his heats alone and applies to fuck the world reknowned alpha Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun accepts. A sniff here, a lick there, and a sinking of teeth there -- and oops!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 25
Kudos: 126





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lovelies! I am back! And boy does it feel good ^^
> 
> Also this was written drunk and it's unbetaed. So be gentle with me okay? UWU

Okay so maybe pouring over the backpages of the internet wasn’t the smartest idea but Jongin was tired. He was sick and tired of spending his heats with bad dragon and pornhub. He needed a real dick. Real alpha dick.

“Look, I’ve fucked Chanyeol, Yixing, and well you know about Kyungsoo,” Sehun said with a drawl. “It works, just do it. It’ll be the best heat you’ve ever had.”

Jongin glanced at his best friend and frowned. “But how do I get an appointment?”

Sehun rolled over on Jongin’s bed and snatched his laptop from him. “Useless, aren’t you?”

Jongin pouted. “Only when it comes to technology.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Whatever bish, I’ll sign you up. You’ll have to get tested and go to an interview.”

Jongin bit his lip. “An interview?”

Sehun pointed at the screen. “For Baekhyun? Yeah. He doesn’t take his clients lightly. You have to impress him to get with him.”

Jongin blanched. He just wanted an alpha to spend the weekend with. Or maybe the next week. Depending on how long his heat lasted. They’ve been going haywire lately so he had called Sehun to help him out and this was what his best friend had told him.

“I mean, you could go with a beta? They’re easier to apply for. Ravi is one.”

Jongin shuddered. He couldn’t imagine doing anything with him in a sexual nature. “He’s my best friend.” 

“I’m just saying,” Sehun shrugged. He clicked the apply button and snickered. “Goddamn, Baekhyun is picky.”

Jongin peered over his shoulder. “Shit.”

On the screen, Baekhyun’s prerequisites were (of course) an STD test, height, weight, GPA, hobbies, career, and extra curriculars. It was almost like a job application.

“I’ll fill it out for you,” Sehun said smacking on his gum. “You’re clean right?”

Jongin nodded. He’d been tested last month and spent the rest of the time in between wanking to porn and wishing he had a boyfriend. Pretty typical if you asked him.

“Good.” Sehun made a few clicks and then grinned at Jongin over the screen. “Past experience?”

“If you count Hwasa in the seventh grade, then I have  _ some _ experience with an alpha.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, “I’ll lie for you. Moderately experienced,” he said as he clicked more. “Dancer, worked at an ice cream parlor, did a stint as a teaching assistant, and what was your last job?”

“Exotic dancer,” Jongin said, cheeks burning. He’d made a lot of money doing that so he wasn’t planning on quitting any time soon.

“Stripper,” Sehun said and popped a bubble. “What do you do in your free time?”

“Jack off?”

Sehun raised an eyebrow and the ticking of his typing started. 

“Wait, don’t say that!”

Sehun snickered. “Too late, I submitted it.”

“I hate you,” Jongin grumbled and flopped on his back.

Sehun scoffed and carefully put Jongin’s laptop on the ground. “You’re saying that now, but wait until you get an interview with him.”

“Doubt it.”

– – –- –- – – – – 

Lo and behold, Jongin was called in for an interview a week later. Before he even answered the email, Jongin called up Sehun but to no avail. He cursed his best friend and instead dialed Jongdae.

“Hey, Jongin what’s-”

“I have an interview with Baekhyun and I am  _ panicking _ ! Help me!”

“Woah, woah, slow down.”

“Look, it’s in 20 minutes and I’m standing outside the building right now and Sehun isn’t answering and I need advice!”

Jondgae laughed on the other end. “Calm down, he’s really chill, trust me. Just be yourself and you’ll do fine.”

“How do you know?”

“I went to him first before Yixing.”

Jongin sighed. Of course. “Alright thank you I guess.”

“Wait! I’m serious, just relax. You’re his type.”

Jongin didn’t have time to respond before the door opened.

“Kim Jongin?”

Jongin nodded.

“Follow me this way,” the clerk said as he glanced about the street.

Jongin gulped and slinked inside. He already had the warning signs of his heat propping up judging by the slick forming between his cheeks already.

He could smell Baekhyun as soon as the door closed. His scent was strong, dominant, and potent. Jongin ‘s eyes fluttered as he inhaled, feeling his hairs stand on end and his scalp tingle. This was a first.

“Baekhyun will meet you in a moment. He’s freshening up.”

Jongin nodded nervously and sat down in tha chair the clerk pointed to. His heart was ramming against his ribcage already. God fucking damnit.

He settled back, telling himself to calm down but it was short lived. Because as soon as the clerk closed the door, the other one in front of him opened.

“Mmm, you must be Kim Jongin?” A velvety voice said from the doorway.

Jongin shifted in the chair before answering. He was trying his best to hold his slick from leaking out of him, but with Baekhyun in such close contact, there wasn’t much he could do. “Y-yes.”

Baekhyun crested out of the darkness wearing a simple t-shirt and tight skinny jeans. His hair was the darkest of blacks and his eyes glowed yellow with the tell tale alpha sheen. Jongin cast his gaze down, knowing full well that his irises were gleaming a soft pinkish color. 

Every omega has a different color depending on their level of submissiveness and pink was one of the most submissive with only white falling just beneath them. Alphas however, only had the wolfish yellow color, leaving betas with the orangey brown.

“Chin up, let me see your face,” Baekhyun commanded and Jongin immediately obliged. “Ah yes, I figured you were one of them,” he said as he leaned forward to gaze into Jongin’s eyes.

His scent was overpowering. An earthy but flowery smell that made Jongin’s toes curl and his stomach flip. He dug his nails into the chair cushion and swallowed. 

“Beautiful too,” Baekhyun added. “Tell me, what do you actually do in your free time?”

Jongin blushed, red-hot heat flaming his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I had my friend-”

Baekhyun waved his hand. “Doesn’t matter, tell me yourself.”

Jongin inhaled, steeling himself. “I read. Manga mostly, but I do enjoy Western authors like Chaucer and-”

“Good,” Baekhyun interrupted. “You’ve graduated college?”

Jongin nodded, not trusting his words.

Baekhyun grinned. “Stand up.”

Jongin shot to his feet, face warm.

“You’re good at following orders,” Baekhyun said. “Tell me, what made you choose me?”

Jongin blanked, mouth falling open. Should he tell him the truth? That he’d heard Baekhyun was the best and wanted to experience that?

Baekhyun stepped closer to him, inhaling deep. “You smell amazing. Forget the rest of the interview. You may leave. My assistant will call you sometime this week.” His gaze traveled up and down Jongin. “I can’t wait to have my way with you.”

And just like that, Jongin was led outside, back to the streets of Seoul. Hr glanced back, half not believing that what’d he’d experienced had even happened.

–

“I love the way you look when I touch you,” Baekhyun said as he trailed a finger down Jongin’s jaw.

Jongin’s mouth trembled, eyes closed and fluttering butterflies filling his stomach. He opened his eyes, gaze finding Baekhyun’s and holding it. “What do I look like?”

Baekhyun’s hand cradled his chin, pulling him closer. “Like you’re on the brink of ecstasy. Pupils dilated, lips parted. A faint flush that dawns upon your cheeks. It’s cute.” Baekhyun tilted Jongin’s face and studied him. “It’s also hot. You look so dangerous. All boyish charm and hard angles, but when I touch you you look so...soft. Like you’d stretch so well between my fingers.”

Jongin shuddered. “I would.” 

His eyes fluttered closed, lavishing the heat from Baekhyun’s fingers. He hadn’t expected his first time with an Alpha to be like this, but suddenly he understood the hype surrounding them. Baekhyun’s very scent commanded him. It surrounded him and permeated every pore ordering him to submit. 

“Oh I know.” Jongin could hear the smile in his words. “You’re so pretty with those…” fingers found his lips, toying with them. “Thick lips. I’d love to see them around my knot.”

Jongin immediately felt his backside grow wet with slickness. He let his mouth be forced open and tasted the slight saltiness of Baekhyun’s slender digits roaming his mouth like he was searching for something. He opened his eyes, catching the expression on Baekhyun’s face and whined deep in his chest.

“Yes, puppy. Just like that. Get my fingers nice and wet,” Baekhyun cooed. With his other hand he unbuttoned each of Jongin’s buttons, revealing beautiful golden skin. “You’re so beautiful. So perfect.” He paused as Jongin sucked on his fingers. “I want to destroy you. I want to make you mine.”

“Yeth pweathe,” Jongin said around his fingers. He could feel the aching begin and knew that only Baekhyun would be able to quench it. 

Jongin shrugged off his shirt, letting it pool around him on the bed. Baekhyun’s fingers slid from his mouth as he grabbed the thin fabric and brought it to his face, inhaling deep. 

“Fuck, you smell so good,” he growled. Yellow eyes flashed for a second before Baekhyun’s soft brown ones returned. “You’re in heat.”

Jongin’s mouth was captured in a second, soft lips pleading, urging against it. He let Baekhyun in, releasing a soft gasp when a warm tongue slipped into his mouth. Baekhyun tasted earthy, like the comforting smell of soil after a long rain. 

He clung to Baekhyun, hands scrambling to find purchase on the alpha’s back. “Please,” he sighed into his mouth. “I need you so badly.”

Baekhyun growled again, this time more animalistic. He pinned Jongin to the bed, hands roaming his body, cupping his ass and coming back with slick that he licked off his fingers loudly. “You taste so good.”

Jongin preened. He’d been told in the past that he smelled amazing and tasted even better, but hearing it from Baekhyun, the hardest to book alpha in the city? It meant something.

“Might just lose myself tonight,” Baekhyun murmured into Jongin’s neck as he lapped him there, drawing out more and more of Jongin’s scent. “You’re driving me wild.”

Jongin bit his lip, fighting the smile and failing. “Then go wild. Take me.”

“Oh I will,” Baekhyun responded. “Strip.”

Jongin shucked off his pants clumsily, but quickly. He felt a bit shy at first, closing his legs so that Baekhyun couldn’t see him, but when a soft palm touched his knee, his legs fell open. His cheeks grew warm and he brought his arm over his eyes, hiding his embarrassed expression.

Baekhyun let out a low whistle. He danced his fingers up Jongin’s thighs and then stopped.    
“Are you sure?”

Jongin peeked over his arm and nodded.

“No, I need to hear your words.”

“Y-yes, I’m sure.”

“Thank god,” Baekhyun mumbled and dove between his legs. He kissed along his inner thighs, stopping to leave dark marks here and there – his signature – and then once he was at the junction where Jongin’s legs met his groin, he bit down softly, eliciting a breathy, startled sound from Jongin. 

“B-Baekhyun?” Jongin questioned, back arching and toes already curling.

Baekhyun stopped immediately, sitting back on his heels. He was still fully dressed, but his eyes were wild, a hunger within them that made Jongin’s inside feel like molten lava. “Slower?”

Jongin nodded and then sighed. “It’s my first time.”

The feral look in Baekhyun’s eyes dimmed for a moment. “Why are you here for that? Most omegas book Yixing for that.”

Jongin’s face was on fire. “I like you. I wanted you.”

Baekhyun’s face softened. “It’s been a while since I’ve been an omega’s first, but you are in good hands.” He gripped Jongin’s ankles. “Do you understand what you’re going through?”

Jongin nodded. He’d learned a lot in school about Omega’s needs. “That’s why I sought you. I’m a late bloomer. I didn’t have my first heat until I was eighteen and now at twenty I wanted to try this out. Fingers and toys can only get me so far.”

Fire brimmed in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Good. I’ll start slow, you tell me if anything feels uncomfortable okay?”

Jongin nodded and then paused. “C-can you also undress? I feel weird being the only naked one.” He bit his lip shyly.

Baekhyun obliged, slowly taking off his button down and tossing it on the ground. He removed his pants, revealing his cock. Jongin felt his mouth water. It was beautiful. Thick, dripping precum and a flush of pink near the tip of a wonderfully uncircumsized dick. He wanted it in his mouth that instant, he wanted to engulf Baekyhun’s dick until his eyes water from lack of air. He wanted to choke on it, to have Baekhyun’s fingers tangle in his hair as he released himself into his greedy throat.

“Use your big-boy words puppy,” Baekhyun said, having noticed Jongin’s gaze. “I can smell your desires, but I want to hear you say it.”

Jongin propped himself up, his own dick hard and throbbing and neglected. “I want to suck your dick.”

Baekhyun smirked, “Good boy,” he said as he climbed over Jongin, positioning himself over Jongin’s shoulders and thwapping his cheek with his cock. “Say ah.”

Jongin’s mouth had never opened faster. He found his hands gripping Baekhyun’s thighs, pulling him closer as his head passed his lips. Baekhyun’s member was nice. His precum glazed Jongin’s tongue, causing more slick to spill forth from his asshole. 

He squirmed under him, pulling Baekhyun closer until he had taken his entire length into his mouth. He sucked, hard at first, but lightening up when Baekhyun hissed under his breath. Digging his nails into Baekhun’s plush thighs he sighed around his dick, enjoying the mild discomfort of having his airway blocked.

Baekhyun slowly rocked his hips, long fingers twisting into Jongin’s silky strands. “Oh fuck.”

Jongin smiled, enjoying the fact that he’d been able to get such a response from Baekhyun.

Just as soon as it stared, Baekhyun was pulling out of Jongin’s mouth, chest heaving. “I haven’t been brought that close so quickly in a long time.”

Jongin smirked. He looked up at Baekhyun innocently, eyes large and mouth slightly parted. “Was I okay?”

Baekhyun leaned down, repositioning himself so that his face was just over Jongin’s. “You were more than okay, puppy.” He caressed Jongin’s face, thumb pressing into jOngn’ns bottom lip. “You were perfect.”

Warmth spread through Jongin at Baekhyun’s praise. He’d experienced the same feeling whenever an alpha praised him. But when Baekhyun’s breathless voice had said those words, Jongin felt something stir deep within. He wiggled his hips under Baekhyun and sighed. 

“Do I get a reward?”

Baekhyun grinned, “Oh absolutely.” He sat back, admiring Jongin’s figure for a moment before he lightly scratched up Jongin’s thighs. “Do you want my knot, puppy?”

Jongin nodded, words leaving his mind at the very mention of the alpha’s knot. His toes curled and he felt his eyes squeezing shut in anticipation.

“Words?” Baekhyun admonished playfully.

“I want your knot,” Jongin gasped. He could feel that the bed was drenched beneath him and honestly didn’t know how Baekhyun had so much control not to just take him right then and there.

But that wonder was short lived as Baekhyun slid two fingers into his pleading hole, stretching him in preparation. Jongin arched his back, hands clamping the sheets. Baekhyun’s fingers were divine. Warm, slender and professional, they were. He prepared him while saying the most obscene things. Telling Jongin that he was going to deflower him, that he was going to ruin him beyond repair. That he was going to claim him as his.

Soon two fingers were replaced with three and then four. Jongin was keening breathlessly, begging for Baekhyunt o just fuck him already. He was beginning to lose his mind, feeling the hormones of his heat take over. If anything his timing was impeccable because the moment Baekhyun’s tip pressed against his entrance, Jongin was already coming.

Thick ropes of cum streamed onto his stomach, drenching him in the mess, but Baekhyun just laughed. “Eager aren’t we? Don’t worry I’ll make you cum again and again.”

As Baekhyun entered him, Jongin was engulfed in flames. His entire body burned, his lungs expelled all the oxygen he’d gasped for and his legs wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, holding him still.

“I-” he started and Baekhyun silenced him by diving for his lips.

His tongue roamed his mouth as Baekhyun slowly pulled out, just barely leaving the tip in before slowly, oh so slowly, pushing back in. Jongin saw stars, eyes rolling back into his head. No amount of fingers or toys could compare to the real thing. To the heat and weight of an alpha.

Baekhyun grunted, nipping along Jongin’s jaw, whispering sweet nothings like how beautiful he was and how tight he felt. Jongin hardly heard his words, but he felt them. He could feel in every movement of Baekhyun’s hips. He could feel it in the way Baekhyun’s hands had moved from cradling his face to lacing through his own.

“I…” Baekhyun trailed, breaths interspersing his words. “Omega...”

Jongin arched into him, feeling the pressure build within him again. He was so close already and looking up at Baekhyun’s dazed face had him wanting to claw at him, to hold him closer until he melted into him.

Baekhyun growled, burying his face into Jongin’s neck and biting down. “Fuck,” he said around his skin as he pumed deeper into him. His thrusts became erratic, his grip between Jongin’s fingers squeezed. He whimpered, a high pitched sound leaving his lips as the knot passed Jongin’s entrance.

Jongin gasped, vision white and body on fire. He clenched around Baekhyun, holding him closer and also did his best to bite down on his shoulder. His instincts kicked in, causing him to roll his hips in time with Baekhyun, milking him of his seed as his own spoiled over his stomach once more. He could feel the thick ropes coat him inside, the way Baekhyun’s dick pulled inside him. Every beat forced another gasp from his lips.

Then, Baekhyun collapsed on top of him. Breath ragged and sweat drenching the both of them. “Fuck!”

Jongin Laid there, panting and delirious. “Did you just bite me?”

Baekhyun remained on top of him and nodded into his neck. “Yes, goddamnit.”

Jongin closed his eyes, feeling sleep begin to take him into her dark embrace. “What does this mean?”

Baekhyun smoothed his forehead. “It means I’m stupid and you’re stuck with me.”


	2. Touch me tease me feel me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this update being ALL smut. Basically, this update got too big so I split it into two lol Chapter 3 will be up next weekend :3

It’d been about six hours since Baekhyun had bitten Jongin, and the bite was still a bit sore. Not that it would have automagically healed, Jongin just wasn’t expecting it to still look so fresh? He pulled his collar down, exposing his flesh and looked at it in the mirror. Softly tsking to himself.

It didn’t look infected, but it still felt hot to the touch. Perfect little teeth marks perforated his skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He tilted his head, the bite feeling tight as he did so. Maybe it wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but he didn’t really pay attention in Second Gender class back in high school, so he honestly didn’t know  _ that _ much about biting and what happened after. Maybe he should tell someone? 

He poked it, hissing under his breath and sighing. He didn’t like how Baekhyun had shooed him out of his building as soon as he had woken up. It made him feel a bit dirty, like he’d been used and then tossed aside, but taking care of Omegas heats was his job, so he was a busy man.

Jongin pursed his lips, wondering if he should get it looked at when his phone buzzed. He glanced at the message, his heart flipping wildly in his chest. Baekhyun wanted to see him again.  _ Already. _ Or maybe he wanted to talk about the bite? Jongin didn’t really care, as the moment he read Baekhyun’s name he could feel his pants begin to tighten.

He replied quickly and rushed to get ready, this time carefully placing a pad at the back of his boxer briefs to give him some reprieve from his slick. He knew it’d buy him some time before he grew too uncomfortable and sticky. Maybe he should look into a plug after this session. He knew Sehun used one and was constantly singing their praises.

They were not that different from the tampons and pads that those who went through menses used, but the asshole was different right? He shook his head at his lack of knowledge. Maybe he needed to become more acquainted with Google. Or Sehun. He was always a good source for Omega stuff.

The train ride to Baekhyun’s felt like it took forever. Jongin drummed his fingers on his leg as he sat, perched on the edge of his chair straining to hear the stops. He knew Baekhyun was only about four stops away, but the train seemed to be going extra slow today.

Finally, it grinded to a stop in the Alpha district and Jongin practically flew out the doors, barely able to calm his racing heart. He’d never been this way about anyone before, but maybe that just had to do with him being so close to the actual start of his heat.

The moment Jongin crossed the threshold of Baekhyun’s building, he was attacked. It happened so fast, that Jongin didn’t even have enough time to think before he heard the door was shut and he was standing in the dim lighting of Baekhyun’s foyer.

Baekhyun’s scent was strong. It slammed into Jongin like a million rocks, making him grow heady and wet in an instant. His toys  _ never _ made him feel like this.

Strong, but delicate fingers clasped around his wrist as he was pressed against the door. “You’re still pre-heat aren’t you?” Baekhyun’s voice was like velvet to Jongin’s frayed nerves. He could barely contain himself.

Jongin swallowed a whimper, pulse nearly clogging his hearing. “Yes, sir.”

Baekhyun trailed his hand from Jongin’s wrist to his waist and pulled him against him, a deep growl growing in his chest. “I can smell your slick,” Baekhyun whispered. “It makes me want you so bad.”

Heat rose to Jongin’s cheeks. He hoped he smelled good. Most of the time he couldn’t smell himself unless it was after a workout session. “Oh? I didn’t know that was a thing?”

Baekhyun nipped at his neck, slipping his tongue out to taste him on Jongin’s sweet spot. A low keen burst from Jongin’s lips at the sensation. His toes curled in his shoes and he fought the urge to fall to his knees right then and there. 

“You have so much to learn about your body,” Baekhyun responded, rolling his hips against Jongin’s. “And I will be the one to teach you.”

That did it. Jongin lost the battle within and gushed. “Please,” he moaned. If Baekhyun kept talking like that he might even burst right then and there. He ground against Baekhyun, soft little sounds escaping his lips. “Please, please, please.”   
  


Baekhyun clawed at his shirt, ripping it to shreds in seconds as he mouthed all along Jongin’s body. “Such a pretty lithe body and a cute little waist.”

His fingers danced lightly over Jongin’s sides, grabbing and digging in. Jongin leaned forward, letting Baekhyun pull and push him wherever he wanted. Being touched by him was like being on fire.

Lips crashed against his and Jongin inhaled sharply, feeling his stomach flutter. Baekhyun tasted like sweet berries and something else. Something Jognin couldn’t quite place, but it didn’t matter as Baekhyun lapped at his mouth, begging for entrance and Jongin let him.

Knees growing weaker by the second, Jongin kind of sagged into Baekhyun’s kiss, arms wrapping around him as it deepened. He thought that he might just faint when Baekhyun pulled back, eyes flashing with desire.

“Mine,” Baekhyun growled against his mouth.

“Uh-huh,” Jongin replied, mind void of all coherent thought. He just wanted to continue feeling Baekhyun’s touch, to continue breathing in his smell, to drown himself in Baekhyun’s taste. He wanted to be consumed by Baekhyun.

The Alpha pulled Jongin to him again, a bit rougher this time, and tangled his fingers into Jongin’s hair. “So fucking perfect. I want to destroy you. To leave you mindless and broken.” Nails scraped over Jongin’s arms. 

Jongin wanted him to destroy him. He wanted him to leave him mindless and broken. He wanted whatever Baekhyun wanted for him and he wanted it  _ now _ .

Then…

Baekhyun stepped back, clearing his throat and wetting his lips. “I’m sorry, I lost control there.” He cast his gaze away from Jongin’s and bowed his head. “I’m glad you’re here. I hope I didn’t disturb your plans.”

Jongin blinked a few times, mind slowly clearing of lust. “What, no, it’s fine. I wasn’t doing anything anyway.”

“Good,” Baekhyun replied and then cleared his throat. “To my room then.”

A lone snicker was heard from the clerk at the desk as Jongin followed Baekhyun. He glanced back at the receptionist and felt heat creep onto his cheeks. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, I was enjoying the show,” they replied before turning back to their screen.

Jongin’s pants were completely drenched with slick. In fact, he hadn’t been this wet in his entire life. Not when watching porn, nor when fucking himself onto his favorite dildo. (It was the one that warmed up to body temperature and throbbed when you made it cum.) Nothing had compared to the way Baekhyun had made him feel just then.

They rounded a corner and then Baekhyun threw open the door to a room Jongin had never been to before. It was simply decorated, a deep chestnut dresser and a four-poster bed made up with black sheets. Jongin started to question where they were as he stepped inside, but the second the door closed, the thick aura of lust fell over him once again.

Baerkhyun looked him up and down as though he was already fucking him with his eyes. “I pride myself on my control,” Baekhyun said as he stepped back. “But you? You drive me to my deepest most animalistic side.” His eyes flashed yellow as he wet his lips. “You make me want to become the beast.”

That only made Jongin whimper at the back of his throat. He  _ wanted _ Baekhyun to become the beast with him. He  _ wanted _ to be thrown around and made to submit. He  _ wanted _ to be broken in by him. And that was scary. Because he’d never wanted this before. 

“I can smell your desire,” Baekhyun whispered. Even his whisper caused shivers to overtake Jongin’s body. He shifted his weight to his other foot and clenched his core to keep from letting the whimper that threatened to burst from him.

“You can?” He asked, innocently. His heart was beating so loudly and fast that even just saying those words left him breathless.

Baekhyun pushed Jongin into the plush chair by the door and stood between his legs, gazing down at him. “You have no idea how intoxicating you are.”

The bite mark on Jongin’s shoulder ached as he squirmed on the chair, wishing he had taken off his pants sooner. He looked up at Baekhyun, lips parting as the Alpha slowly unbuttoned his shirt in front of him.

It was such a simple action, but with every loosened button, Jongin’s pulse raced even faster. When he could catch a glimpse of Baekhyun’s sculpted body he felt his mouth run dry.  _ Fuck, he was hot _ .

Jongin inhaled deeply, looking down at his shredded shirt. He picked at it, glancing up at Baekhyun before he pulled the shredded material over his head. Good thing it wasn’t his favorite shirt.

“Did I ask you to strip?” Baekhyun asked, his yellow eyes piercing into Jongin’s soul.

Jongin stared up at him, breath coming out in little puffs. “No.”

Baekhyun leaned down, face inches from Jongin’s, and ghosted his mouth over Jongin’s lips. “Next time, wait. Maybe I wanted to see the strips of your shirt grazing your skin as I pound your ass?”

Jongin swallowed a moan and nodded. “Gotcha.”

They stayed like that, faces close and breaths mingling before Baekhyun finally moved onto Jongin’s lap. Jongin trembled under his sudden weight and dipped his head back, eyelids fluttering. 

A hand grazed his crotch and before Jongin could do anything Baekhyun’s hot breath was at his ear. “Are you ready?”

Jongin nodded, biting his lips and silently begging for Baekhyun to touch him. He was grinding down  _ hard _ onto Jongin’s lap in seconds and Jongin lost all control of his ability to breathe. He gripped Baekhyun’s hips, moving with him and panted. They weren’t even fucking and he was already so close.

“I love that you’re so eager,” Baekhyun murmured. “Makes me want to dominate you even more.” then he kissed him again, roughly, nipping at Jongin’s lips and moaning into them.

Jongin’s spine turned into a wet noodle as he tried to kiss Baekhyun back, mind racing for something sexy to say. “Make me yours,” he tried as his eyes fluttered closed again. He didn’t know how he was going to last.

“Those are dangerous words, my little omega,” Baekhyun breathed as he pulled Jongin to his feet. He turned him around, grinding against his ass as he pushed Jongin’s face into the fabric of the chair, dragging his nails down Jongin’s back before resting on his hips and pulling him against him. “God I want to fuck you so bad. Do you want my cock?”

Jongin smiled,the chair was soft and Baekhyun’s touch already had him aching and burning up inside. “Please, make me your omega.”

Jongin’s pants were shredded next with a deep moan from Basekhyun. The fabric danced lightly over his ass like fairy kisses. Baekhyun’s hands were firm, pressing into his waist as he ground his clothed dick against Jongin’s entrance.

“So much slick,” he moaned again, sounding like he was million miles deep in lust.

Jongin wiggled, feeling a bit embarrassed, but then a soft tongue grazed Jongin’s entrance, soft, but urgent. 

“You taste so good,” Baekhyun moaned, half slurping half shoving his tongue into Jongin’s greedy hole. “Such a cute little asshole, so tight and wanting,” he continued.

Jongin keened, his hands gripping the back of the chair as Baekhyun ate him out like he’d been starving. He arched his back, daring a look over his shoulder and was met with vivid yellow Alpha eyes.

Pre-heat his ass. With a look like that from Baekhyun, Jongin knew he was too far gone.

“Please fuck me!” Jongin whined. The ache was beginning and he could hardly hold back. He felt his hole flexing, begging for penetration. “Please Baekhyun.”

“Call me Alpha,” Baekhyun said.

“Fuck, me alpha. Breed me, Alpha,” Jongin gritted out.

That was all it took for Baekhyun to quickly shed his slacks and press inside him. “So demanding, aren’t you, puppy? You want me to fuck you good, huh? Fill you up with a litter?”

“Oh God,” Jongin gasped as Baekhyun entered him. He wasn’t sure what he wanted more, Baekhyun ‘s cock or his words. “Please, just fuck me.”

More of Baekhyun slid inside of Jongin, he could already feel the top of Baekhyun’s knot press against him, and he wanted it so bad. “Give me your knot,” Jongin panted as he gripped the chair.

“So demanding,” Baekhyun gritted out as he slowly pulled out, making Jongin bite down on the chair to keep from crying out at the loss.

“Only to you,” Jongin whined. He glanced back at him, arching more so that the tip of Baekhyun's dick hit his prostate as he thrust into him oh so painstakingly slow. It was nearly unbearable. Jongin just wanted him to fuck him hard and fast and here Baekhyun was taking his sweet time. “Please, I need you, Baekhyun.”

“How many alphas have you had before me?” Baekhyun asked as he pulled out, using his thumb to hold Jongin’s hole open. 

Jongin could feel himself flexing, needing to be filled by Baekhyun’s dick. He whined, eyes squeezed shut and panting. He was definitely entering his heat now. All he wanted was Baekhyun’s dick. He knew it would make the pain go away, the ache, the incomprehensible desire to take a good pounding.

He tried to move his hips back to make Baekhyun please him and when that didn’t happen, he reached around to stroke himself. It did next to nothing for the twinge he felt in his ass. “Please! Fuck me.”

“How many alphas?” Baekhyun pressed the tip of his dick against Jongin’s entrance, teasing him.

“None! I lied! Why do you care?” Jongin answered at last.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun said as he entered him fully all of a sudden. “And I don’t. But I’m happy to be your first.”

It was like red hot fire inside of Jongin. He dug his nails into the back of the chair until he could no longer feel his fingers. Baekhyun was finally fucking him, good and smooth, but Jongin needed more or he was going to go crazy.

“Please, please!” he begged. “Harder! Break me, Alpha!”

Clearly Baekjhuyn did not need to be told twice, because he slammed into Jongin so hard, Jongin saw stars. He bit down on the chair, pulling back fabric and stuffing. “Like that!”

“Such a good little omega,” Baekhyun replied, dragging his nails down Jongin’s back hard enough to leave marks as he pistoned into him, the sound of their bodies making obscene slaps.

Jongin’s eyes rolled back in his head. He was so overcome with sensation that he saw little black dots on the edges of his vision. He sagged into the chair, body jutting forward with every single thrust Baekhyun made.

“Oh puppy,” Baekhyun gasped. “So sweet, so nice,” he cooed as he slowed. “Do you need a break?”

Jongin glanced over his shoulder, breath barely catching. “I'm so close,” he had given up on stroking himself as he didn’t even think he could even feel it. Not when Baekhyun was making him experience all kinds of new sensations.

But Baekhyun’s demeanor changed, he gently caressed Jongin’s face and smiled as he led him to soft blankets. “Let’s move to the bed.”

Soft fingers gripped Jongin’s cock, stroking carefully as Baekhyun’s lips melded against Jongin's. He positioned himself between Jongin’s legs, hooking them behind him as he entered Jongin once more.

Baekhyun made such soft sounds now. Such sweet little whines and coos that had Jongin’s body shivering. He kept calling him puppy and saying that he was the most beautiful omega he’d ever seen. It made Jongin's toes curl and he pulled Baekhyun harder against him, legs making it so Baekhyun could hardly pull out.

Then, slowly, Baekhyun’s knot stretched him wide, making Jongin’s back arch up against the bed. He clawed at Baekhyun’s back, gasping and squirming as he clamped down hard on him.

“I’m gonna cum!” Jongin said just as he felt the coils of heat begin to grow.

“Cum for me, puppy,” Baekhyun said as he carefully stroked Jongin’s cock between them. “Please cum, for me.”

Sweet release spread through Jongin as Baekhyun milked him dry across his stomach. He panted, staring up into Baekhyun’s yellow eyes and smiling dumbly. Finally, the ache was gone. His eyes fluttered closed.

Everything faded to blissful, blissful black.

Jongin slowly opened his eyes, vision a little blurry and slightly confused about his bearings. “Where…?”

“Water, drink up,” Baekhyun said as he handed Jongin a glass. Once Jongin pressed the rim to his lips, Baekhyun grinned. “Good boy.”

Jongin’s back tingled, hearing those words. For some reason, he  _ really _ liked being praised by Baekhyun. “Sorry for passing out.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “No need. It happens all the time.”

Jongin chose not to dwell on that statement even though part of him wanted to press for more information. Was that a normal thing Omegas did? He set down the empty glass and sat cross-legged.

Baekhyun’s gaze fell from his face straight to his groin. “You’ve got a cute dick.”

“Thank you,” Jongin said, hands moving to cover himself as embarrassment flooded through him. It wasn’t that he was unhappy with his size, he just thought he needed...more?

Baekhyun looked like he wanted to reach out and pull Jongin’s hands away but instead added, “I mean it. It’s really cute. Like a perfect mouthful.”

Jongin wasn’t sure what to say. He’d never had someone tell him his dick was cute before. Like, he knew he was a part of the teenie weenie committee, but that never  _ really _ bothered him. But Baekhyun calling it cute made him feel a strange sense of pride?

“Look,” Baekhyun sighed as he knelt on the edge of the bed and took Jongin’s hands in his own. “I’ve seen my fair share of dicks and yours is cute.”

He gently pushed Jongin to his back and shimmed down his body, face right next to Jongin’s cock, hot breath washing over it. “It’s just begging to be put in my mouth.” 

Baekhyun nipped at Jongin’s thighs, darting his tongue out to leave a little trail before he sat back up and sighed again, “I shouldn’t be doing this. Your heat is satisfied for now right?”

Jongin nodded. “Um, yeah I can handle it for now.”

Baekhyun bit his lip, clearly battling within himself, until he finally said, “Okay, good. I’ll walk you out. Since I destroyed your clothes, I’ve put replacements over there. I’ll step out while you change.”

Jongin watched him as he left the room, feeling a little odd about how clinical Baekhyun became just then. But after all, Baekhyun was providing him with a service, so they needed to be somewhat professional, he guessed.

He stood and stretched, feeling incredibly loose and relaxed. Almost zen-like. Sehun was absolutely right. Getting an actual Alpha to help him with his heat was so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^^ 
> 
> Please let me know what you want to see in this fic??? I'm new to ABO so if there's something you are curious about or want to see I will do my best to incorporate it :3 also this fic is free-written so i do not have an outline or a plot so far so anything goes as of now :3
> 
> You can find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaillingme) and if you have questions, feel free to ask below or send them [ here](https://curiouscat.me/KaillingMe).  
> Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it ^^ if you did please let me know by leaving kudos and a comment~ 
> 
> I might want to add more in the future but who knows? It's my first time doing ABO so i have a lot of research to do~~
> 
> You can find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaillingme) and if you have questions, feel free to ask below or send them [ here](https://curiouscat.me/KaillingMe).  
> Until next time~


End file.
